


Hammer Problems

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coulson is mentioned like twice, Even if that's different than what he thinks, IDK what Wade is here, M/M, Most of the Avengers have just a passing appearance/mention, Shovel Talk, Tony wants what's best for his son, just go with it, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Hammer is a dick, this is an accepted fact of the universe. But when he kidnaps Tony and Peter to get to Steve, he’s gone too far and the Avengers have to take him down to get their people back.





	1. Chapter 1

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony," Justin Hammer chided, "There was no way you were going to get rid of me. Because I always get what I want, no matter who I have to crush to get it."

Tony spat, the visor of his suit gone from Hammer's attack, in Hammer's face, blood mixed with the spit.

"I take it you won't help me then," Hammer said, wiping the spit from his face. "Oh well," Hammer's smile turned into a smirk, "I guess I'll have to take it myself."

Hammer pushed a button on the remote in his hand. Tony tensed, expecting another wave of pain.

Instead, the television next to Hammer turned on. "I expect you recognize this young man," Hammer said conversationally, with a gesture.

"What did you do to him?" Tony growled.

"The mute speaks!" Hammer exclaimed, "This young man is a means to an end, just like you. Can you guess what I want or should I say, who?"

"Steve," Tony gasped. "What do you want with him?"

"What do you think I want?" Hammer snapped, "I want what everyone else wants, power, strength."

"You want the serum," Tony said, "You can't get it. People smarter than you have tried."

"I don't just want the serum," Hammer said, "I want him. By my side, on my arm, and in my bed. If Captain America was mine, no one would dare say a bad thing about Hammer Industries ever again."

"Bastard," Tony spat, "Steve isn't stupid. He won't come here alone."

Hammer's cell phone rang. "Hammer," he answered. His smile grew. "Great, send him up to the penthouse, I have some business to finish up here." He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. "I'll be seeing you around Anthony. I have business to take care of, with your husband."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Captain Rogers, a letter has arrived for you by courier."_

Steve paused in his workout, stopping the swing of the punching bag. "Send him up, will you JARVIS?"

_"Yes Captain Rogers,"_ JARVIS said, _"He's on his way up now."_

"Thank you JARVIS," Steve said, grabbing a towel.

The elevator dinged open and a young man stepped out. "Captain Steven Rogers?" the man asked, holding a clipboard and a letter.

"That's me," Steve said, "Do I need to sign for that?"

"Yes sir," the man said, holding out the clipboard.

"There you go," Steve said, handing the board back. "You have a good day," Steve said, taking the letter from the man.

"You too," he said, tipping his hat at Steve. Steve opened the letter as the carrier got back in the elevator.

"JARVIS," Steve asked, his voice cracking, "Are you seeing this?"

_"Yes Captain,"_ JARVIS said, the AI's voice tight, _"I have called the other Avengers to assemble, Sir isn't responding."_

"And Peter?" Steve asked, reading the letter again.

_"He is supposed to be at Mr. Wilson's apartment,"_ JARVIS said, _"They aren't responding."_

"Send SHIELD agents to check it out," Steve said, heading to the elevator to meet the others.

_"The apartment has been attacked,"_ JARVIS said, _"Mr. Wilson is being brought to the Tower."_

"And Peter?" Steve asked, stepping out of the elevator.

_"He wasn't on the property,"_ JARVIS said, _"The other Avengers are assembled and waiting for you."_

"Thank you JARVIS," Steve said, pushing open the door to the Avenger's meeting room. "Hammer sent me these," he said, throwing the pictures onto the table.

Clint spread the pictures so they could see them. "Was there a demand?" he asked as they looked at the pictures.

Steve gave Clint the letter that had been included, "He wants me to go alone."

"You can't go!" Clint said, his eyes growing wide, "Hammer's crazy!"

"And he has my family!" Steve said, "Tony can take care of himself, but Peter's only 15!"

"And he's been training with us since he was 5," Natasha said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "He can hold on long enough for us to come up with a plan."

"He looks so small," Steve said, his voice cracking, father winning out over solider for a moment, "Helpless."

"You know he's not," Bruce said, "He's tougher than most boys his age. He has to be to be the son of two Avengers."

"We need a plan," Steve said, composing himself.

"I have an idea," Thor said, leaning into the table.


	3. Chapter 3

"Steve," Hammer exclaimed, exiting the elevator on his floor, "It's good to see you again."

"Justin," Steve said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Hammer said, leading Steve into the living room, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water," Steve said, sitting down on the couch.

"One water, coming right up," Hammer said. "I'll be right back."

Steve nodded, looking around the room. When Hammer left, Steve touched a button on his watch, "I'm with Hammer. Go. Signal when you get them. And remember, the comm is for emergencies only."

"Yes, sir," five voice responded before there was silence on the comm line.

"Here you go," Hammer said, coming back into the room with the water, handing it to Steve.

"Thank you," Steve said, pretending to take a sip. He wouldn't put it past Hammer to try and drug him.

"So how are you doing?" Hammer asked, watching Steve like a hawk. It made Steve uncomfortable but he would do anything to save his family.

"I'm fine," Steve said with a smile. "Peter went to a friend's house and Tony's at a Stark Industry meeting so I was getting bored hanging around the Tower when I got your...invitation."

"I hope it wasn't too forward," Hammer said, "I'm never sure when it comes to people."

Steve laughed lightly. "I know how you feel," he said, grinding his teeth as Hammer put his hand on his leg. 

"Everything is so different than it was back before the war."

"It must be hard," Hammer said sympathetically.

"It's going to be even harder for you if you don't get your hand off my husband in the next two seconds," a voice growled from behind Hammer.

* * *

"Tony!" a voice hissed from the vents.

"Clint?" Tony called back, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you," Clint said, jumping down. "You okay?"

"Other than the fact that I've been kidnapped by a psychopath who wants to kill me and my son so he can have my husband," Tony said, "I'm pretty good."

"Good to know your sense of humor hasn't deserted you," Clint said, looking at the control panel, "Do you know how to release the bonds?"

"Push the big red button that says 'release'," Tony said, "That seems like a good idea."

"True," Clint said, pushing the button. "Hey, you were right!" he said when Tony fell to his hands and knees.

"Why so surprised?" Tony asked as blood flowed back into his limbs and he stood. "Where are Peter and Steve?"

"Nat and Bruce are getting Peter," Clint said, opening the door to show a plain white hall. "Steve is distracting Hammer, Thor is our lookout, and Coulson's in the get-away car."

Tony nodded, turning down the hall, the opposite way Clint was going.

"Where are you going?" Clint asked, turning to follow Tony.

"Elevator. I'm not leaving Steve with Hammer any longer than I have to. The suit isn't up to flying yet, so that leaves the elevator."

"At least wait for me to get Thor. He'll freak out if we aren't back soon."

Tony sighed. "Hurry."

Clint dashed down the hall, returning three minutes later with Thor. "Let's go."

Tony nodded, walking the rest of way down the hall to the elevator. "Hammer's in the penthouse, he wants to show off."

The three men piled into the elevator, heading up to the penthouse. The elevator opened and Tony saw red.

"Everything is so different than it was before the war," Steve said.

"It must be hard," Hammer said, his hand moving up Steve's leg.

Tony stormed forward. "It'll be even harder if you don't get your hand off my husband in two seconds," he growled.

Hammer jumped, looking at Tony. "Wh-what are you doing here Anthony?" he asked, his hand jerking away from Steve.

"You know damn well what I'm doing here Hammer," Tony growled as Steve stood and cuffed Hammer.

"There's no way you're getting out of this now," Steve said, pushing Hammer towards the elevator. "Where's Peter?"

"Widow and Hulk have him," Clint said. "They're waiting with Agent in the car outside. There's a cruiser waiting for _him."_

"Good," Tony growled. "I don't want him anywhere near Peter."

The five men rode down in silence. Steve led Hammer through the lobby and into the waiting cruiser. "Take him straight to the station," Steve said.

"Yes, sir."

Steve nodded to the officer and went to the car Coulson was in. Tony was standing outside of it, his suit shrinking to suitcase size at his feet. "You okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony winced. The armor had protected him from the majority of the wounds Hammer had tried to inflict, he was still covered in bruises. "I'm fine," he said when Steve, noticing the wince, started to pull away. "Just some bruises."

Steve frowned at him, but opened the car door and gently pushed Tony in, grabbing the "suit"-case as he got in.

"Poppa!" Peter yelled as soon as he saw Steve, throwing himself at Steve.

Steve smiled, wrapping his arms around Peter. "Hey Pete, you okay?"

"They had guns, Poppa," Peter whispered, burying his face in Steve's shirt, something he had done when he was upset, ever since he was born, no matter how old he got. "They had guns and they said they would hurt Wade if I didn't do what they said. I was so scared."

"It's okay," Steve said, rubbing Peter's back. "Wade is fine, he’s at the Tower, waiting for us to get back."

Peter sniffled, looking up at Steve, "Really?" he asked, "He’s okay?"

"Yeah," Steve said, holding Peter, "He’s okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Pete!"

Wade ignored the adults telling him to be careful, and the splint on his sprained wrist, everything, in his quest to get to the younger boy. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I was so scared," Wade said, the words bubbling out of his mouth without him even noticing as he wrapped Peter in a hug. "I was so scared."

"But you never get scared," Peter mumbled, not saying anything about the hug, even though his fathers were right there.

"They took you away from me," Wade muttered, burying his face in Peter's hair, "And they had guns," he added, almost an afterthought.

"Wade," Peter said, whining, but smiling. "You know I promised, and when I promise..."

"You always keep it," Wade finished, "But I was so scared, I thought you might not be able to keep it. I thought they would hurt you or...or...I don't even want to think about the or."

"What happened to your hand?" Peter asked, catching sight of the bandaged appendage.

"I punched a guy," Wade said with a shrug, "It's just a sprain, it'll heal."

"It could have been worse though," Peter muttered, "He could have turned around and killed you."

"But he didn't," Wade said, "And anyway if I had thought it would save you, I'd have let him kill me. Better I die than you."

"Wade!" Peter said, startled, "Don't say that, don't say stuff like that. I need you here."

"What if I'm no good for you?" Wade asked softly, "What if I’m only going to hurt you?"

"You wouldn't do that," Peter said, pulling Wade back into a hug. "You're what's good for me."

"I'm not sure that's true Pete," Wade said into Peter's hair, "I don't want you to be hurt."

"Then don't leave me," Peter said, a jaw-splitting yawn escaping him, "Please?"

"If you don't want me to go," Wade said, "Then I'll stay. Now let's get you to bed, you're asleep on your feet."

"That sounds good," Peter mumbled as Wade let him to one of the beds. "Stay?" he asked softly, holding onto Wade's hand after Wade tucked him in, "I don't wanna be alone."

"Of course Petey," Wade said, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Peter smiled and fell asleep, his hand still locked with Wade's.

* * *

_"Did you hear that?" Peter asked, pausing the video game._

_"Hear what?" Wade asked, looking towards the door._

_"It sounded like someone broke the kitchen," Peter said._

_"I'll go check it out," Wade said, standing up. "Stay here." Wade grabbed a baseball bat and left the room._

_Peter looked around the room and grabbed a spare bat, hiding behind the door, waiting._

_The door opened slowly. "Peter?"_

_Something was wrong, Wade never called him Peter, it was always Pete or Petey, but never Peter. "What's wrong?" Peter asked, raising his bat a bit higher._

_"Peter, come out from behind the door," Wade said, his voice strained. "Please."_

_Something was really wrong, calling him Peter and saying please. This wasn't Wade. "Okay," Peter said slowly, coming out from behind the door._

_Wade stood in the doorway, his hands empty. Standing behind him was a man who had one arm around Wade's throat. The other was holding a gun to his head._

_"Hello Mr. Stark-Rogers," the man said, "A car is waiting for you outside."_

_Peter nodded, "Let Wade go, and I'll come with you."_

_"Pete no!" Wade said, trying to reach Peter, but being held back by the arm around his throat._

_"I have to go," Peter said softly, "Or they'll kill you."_

_"But if you go, they'll kill you."_

_"Oh we won't kill him," the man holding Wade said, "He's just our bait. Chum in the water." The man removed his arm from Wade's throat and gestured for Peter to follow._

_Peter hugged Wade close for a minute. "I'll be back," he whispered to Wade, "I promise."_

_"You better, Rogers," Wade said, invoking the name of the Captain, his voice thick, "If you don't I'll find you and you don't wanna know what I'll do to you."_

_Peter laughed wetly. "Aunt Tasha trained me well," he kissed Wade on the cheek, "I'll be back."_

* * *

"Peter, Peter wake up."

Peter's eyes shot open and he shot up in bed, his eyes darting around the room.

Poppa sat on the edge of his bed, one hand on Peter's shoulder. "It was just a dream, Peter."

Peter grabbed onto Steve, not willing to let go. "Where's Wade?" he choked out.

"He fell asleep," Steve said, nodding to the chair next to the bed. "Whenever we try to move him to a bed he'll wake up and won't let us."

"He promised he'd stay there," Peter said, "He can sleep with me."

"Tony said no," Steve said lightly, "But Tony's asleep now."

"Thanks, Poppa," Peter said with a soft smile. "Wade," he nudged the other boy, "Wake up."

"Wha'?" Wade said, half-waking.

"Come here," Peter said, scooting over a bit.

Wade stood up and climbed sleepily into the bed with Peter. "Didn't T'ny say no?" he asked sleepily.

"Poppa over-ruled him," Peter said, curling up next to Wade. "Go to sleep."

"'Kay," Wade muttered, "Love you, Pete."

"Love you too Wade," Peter said, snuggling as close as he could to Wade.


	5. Chapter 5

"Steve," Tony said, his voice low, "Why is Wade in bed with Peter?"

"Peter had a nightmare," Steve said, glancing over to the bed where Peter and Wade were still sleeping, "About when they came to Wade's house and took him. Wade helps," he said with a shrug, "Don't worry."

"I don't want him to get hurt," Tony said softly.

"He has been hurt," Steve said, "But not by Wade. Wade's good for him. He's probably the best thing that's ever happened to Peter."

"Mind if I butt in?" Wade said softly, tapping Tony on the shoulder. "I couldn't help but hear what you were saying. I'm not going to hurt Peter. I love him. He saved me from a really dark place. I'm going to do the same for him, as long as I can."

Tony watched Wade for a minute. "Okay," he said with a nod. "But if I even _think_ you're hurting him," Tony smiled evilly at Wade, "Money can go a long way, can make people not look too deeply into things. I could make you one of those things."

Wade nodded, "Yes sir." He turned and made his way to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

"You just gave my boyfriend the shovel talk," Peter said when the bathroom door shut behind Wade. "Why did you give my boyfriend the shovel talk?"

"Because he needed to know," Tony retorted. "Would you rather he have no warning?"

"I'd rather you not threaten him," Peter said.

"Thor and Bucky gave me a shovel talk when Steve and I started dating," Tony volunteered.

"Bruce and Rhodey gave me one," Steve said, "Rhodey can be scary when he wants to be."

"I could have told you that," Tony and Peter said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second before they both burst out laughing.

Steve smiled, rolling his eyes slightly. His family was safe and happy, that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and I don't own any of the Marvel Universe


End file.
